


Echo

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Credence Barebone, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, First Dates, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Starring: Jack Lowden as the OMC who will ruin all our lives woopsy, Unrequited Love, grew a plot, hung credence b/c reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Alfred Lee Bennett has seen a few wild things in his few years at MACUSA, but the day the rumored obscurial walks into the building, he's thrown for a loop.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> a massively ridiculous lil thing that got out of hand.  
> it starts about 3 years before then leads almost directly into 'Imitation' the fake relationship AU which birthed Alfred in the first place.
> 
> graphic by the ever amazing [percysweetheart](http://percysweetheart.tumblr.com/)

 

* * *

 

 

The new class of graduating Auror juniors was surprisingly small that year, made up of about a half dozen men and women, but the intriguing bit of it all was the inclusion of the Goldstein’s adopted brother among them. He was rumored to have been privately tutored at home, approved of by the President herself, and very, very powerful. Ilvermorny was entirely unnecessary for him, and that’s a first, at least in Alfred’s living memory.

The youngest Goldstein was not what Alfred expected. Quiet, very shy, with sharp jittery movements like he’d accidentally ingested a bit too much caffeine, or perhaps he was just used to how his one sister makes things at home, and unaware she doubled the dose for the workers of MACUSA. He wanted to go over and say hello, but he wasn’t sure how awkward that might be.

Very, if the boy’s mannerisms were anything to go off. His body language read loud and clear: _‘stay back,_ ’ even as his eyes darted around the room to take everything in, that included Alfred’s desk, prominent in the center of the office spaces, and his ineffectual wink in the boy’s direction.

It went unnoticed.

At least up until lunchtime, then, there was a whole other bunch of awkwardness. Usually Alfred sat with his friends, they would hog a table in the left hand corner, away from the others, the wand permitters, the older Aurors, and of course, the secretary pool. Normally Alfred’s attention would be aimed in their direction, but today he’s not much for the gigglers or the sparkly eyed blonds who glanced his way and batted their lashes at him.

It was always cute to watch them vie for his arm on the weekend, only for him to have to gently remind them, he’s not playing for keeps, _or_ dames. So instead, he made a sharp turn before heading for his usual table, spotting the new kid off to the side, opening up a neatly packed lunch that appeared handmade with care.

It was so adorable and heartwarming it made him a little ill, and he wanted to say something cutting, ask if the Goldstein girls made that for him, or if he did it himself. Instead, he cleared his throat, and stepped right into the boy’s line of sight.

“Hey. Is anyone sitting here?”

Alfred pointed to the row of empty chairs surrounding the kid’s table, and after getting a jerky shake of his head, sending his dark curls aflutter, he sat down, plopping his tray with a smack onto the table and smiling effortlessly. It could be very charming, so he’d been told.

“What are you doing?”

The boy spoke at last, his voice low, as if he was afraid to be overheard by anyone except Alfred. He grinned wider, and snapped the cap on his small bottle of apple juice, before shrugging.

“You looked a bit lonely. Also, you’re new. So I thought I’d come say hello. Alfred Bennett, nice to meet you, Mister... Goldstein, right?”

The boy gulped, and then nodded, shakily extending a hand, looking as though he still suspected a trap. Alfred took it, giving him a firm squeeze. The younger Goldstein withdrew his slim fingered hand and started fumbling with one of the small containers, holding what looks like tomato soup.

“It’s Credence.”

After a few moments of silence, the boy spoke again, and Alfred nearly missed it, lost in thought, musing about how much shit he already knew he’d be getting for ditching his usual table. He could clearly see Oliver gesturing over at him, and he just waved back, wondering how fierce the mice memos will be charmed to nip.

“How are you liking MACUSA?”

“It’s alright.”

Alfred munched on his own sandwich, mustard ham on rye, and snorted,

“Just _‘alright?’_ That doesn’t bode well. You just started.”

Credence’s nostrils flared,

“What am I supposed to say? I know everyone is questioning why I’m even here. I bet they just sent you over here to spy on me, didn’t they?”

Alfred frowned,

“Kid, what are you about? Who’s _‘they?’_ ”

“The… others. The other aurors.”

Alfred huffed a sigh,

“I don’t know what to tell you Goldstein, but there’s no great conspiracy. I don’t even know anything about you. Besides the fact you’re kinda cute when you’re angry.”

Make that cute _all_ the time, as Credence turned bright pink in the face, and dropped his eyes to focus on his spoon going into his soup, before mumbling, “That’s utter nonsense.”

Alfred rolled his shoulders back, and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it beyond what pomade could fix,

“I don’t know about that. Have you ever looked in a mirror? I suspect soon enough you’ll have the girls fighting over who brings you your coffee in the mornings, just like the Director himself, don’t you worry.”

He was mostly teasing, but upon his words, Credence looked up, more than a little startled in appearance, dark eyes wide, and plush pink lips parted. Oh. He _did_ look quite pretty like that too. How did Alfred miss such a thing?

“The Director? Percival Graves? Do you know him?”

Alfred was mildly confused,

“Of course. As much as one can know their boss. He didn’t come to welcome the new Aurors because he’s on assignment in London right now. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get an artificially signed card on your desk soon enough.”

“That’s not what- Nevermind.”

Credence became very interested in his soup again and Alfred suspected perhaps the boy doesn’t quite understand what sarcasm sounded like. In the end they parted ways to return to their desks, and nothing much happened.

Until the next day, when none other than Queenie Goldstein herself showed up in front of his desk, and charmed him with a smile, while still managing to look extremely deadly.

“Hey honey. I hear you had lunch with Cree yesterday. That was nice of you.”

He blinked,

“Well, I try to be accommodating, since our dear director was unable to give him a proper welcome.”

“What is your intention with my brother?”

Alfred frowned and Queenie continued making his coffee, but every move seemed to hold and undercurrent of malice. The plip-plop of sugar cubes, the gentle tinkling of metal against china as she stirred, even the way she held the pitcher of cream, and she knew exactly how he liked his coffee. Pale as his own skin.

“Uh, well, Miss Queenie, if I’m honest, I hadn’t thought that far. I thought I’d just befriend him. Keep an eye out for him.”

His mind flickered beyond, out into the future, and it was simple enough, maybe one night they could grab a beer, or share a couple glasses of wine, then proceed to a dark alleyway and kiss till one or both of them was breathless. It was a brief wishful fantasy, and Alfred had spent one evening with many a handsome and beautiful co-worker. Usually after that somehow they’d worked around each other well enough. What’s to say this would be anything different?

“That better be it. If you do anything to jeopardize his future here, or hurt him, honey, they won’t be able to find every piece of you.”

She smiled as she handed over his coffee, and Alfred wasn’t sure if she was joking, or simply very overprotective of her adopted brother.

“You know me, Queenie. I just like to have fun. We all do. I’m not out to cause any harm.”

“Yes well, my brother is not used to your… dating style. So… just be careful.”

“I swear, I just wanted to make him feel more at home here. We’re a family, MACUSA. You know this.”

“Sure, sure.”

She doesn’t wink at him as she leaves, but she also doesn’t glare, so he suspected he’d been let off the hook, for the time being.

 

A few weeks passed, and he ran into Credence in the hall, coming back from lunch, where Alfred had not seen him all morning. He’d kept mostly a friendly distance, unsure how much Queenie advised her brother about him, and frankly, he had been trying to figure out how best to approach Credence at all. Tina had yet to say anything, but the lingering threat was always there. Somehow he suspected that Queenie was still the gentlest one, should he mess up, she’d kill him with a sweet smile while Tina would probably just complain about the paperwork involved.

“We should get drinks sometime.”

Ah, it appeared blurting it out was the best way to go about it.

Once again, his mouth ignored his rational mind, and spoke for him.

Credence glanced over at him, eyes widening, and he was stammering,

“Why would y-you want to do that?”

Alfred smiled warmly, before tentatively reaching over to touch Credence’s elbow; his arms were folding into his chest, like he was trying to shrink away, fusing papers clutched in hand into his jacket.

“Because I think you’re cute, and I’d like to get to know you better outside a professional capacity. You’re a drinking man, are you not? Giggle water that is. Not just plain drinks like tea or coffee.”

“I, uh, I could. Yes.”

Alfred squeezed the hand on Credence’s arm, and then pulled it back swiftly, before clapping both his own hands together.

“So, pick you up at eight? Or later? Or after work?”

Mercy lewis, when did he start babbling?

Credence swallowed, and Alfred tried not to track the move with his eyes, but it was far too late, he was already imagining kissing that slender pale skin.

“I just need to go home and change. Let Tina and Queenie know where I’ll be going. Where… will we go?”

Alfred grinned,

“The Blind Pig of course. I’m sure they know. They’re the ones who discovered that hole in the wall in the first place. Excellent. Then I’ll see you later, around eight, yes?”

Credence nodded, looking a bit perked up, as if he might smile, before footsteps sounded in the hall, a heavy clunking of boots that could only belong to one person. One man, rather, their own Director Graves. He frowned as he passed them, eyes lingering on Alfred for much less time than they scanned over Credence, muttering almost as an afterthought.

“Afternoon, Goldstein, Bennett.”

“Good afternoon sir.”

Director Graves was rather like a ghost, there one day and gone the next, always so busy, it made Alfred grateful he doesn’t have any ambitions beyond being a badass brilliant Auror. The traveling would wear on him, he suspects. He gave Credence a wink before returning to his office, leaving him in the hall, looking a touch unmoored.

Alfred liked to think he knew the feeling, but he’s categorically refused to allow himself to entertain a crush on the director, when everyone else had been through the same thing only to always be turned down. How very dull.

 

* * *

 

 

Credence idled in front of the vanity for almost thirty minutes, fumbling with his tie, before relenting and asking Queenie to help him. If he tried to use magic, he suspected the fabric might burst into flames.

“Honey, why are you so nervous? It’s just drinks right?”

She was peering into his head, and he doesn’t quite slam the doors of his mental block down so much as gently nudge her back out. He loved her, but she tended to meddle far too much for his liking, especially when it came to his personal life, or even just his social one.

“I’m not. I just, uh, it’s been a rough year. That’s all.”

Mister Graves. The enigmatic Director and accidental painfully lingering object of Credence’s misguided and inappropriate infatuation. The man had been hardly around at all, yet managed to always fluster Credence on sight.

Alfred Lee Bennett, fellow Auror, was far more advanced and experienced, as well as a nice and handsome distraction in the form of a friend. That was all. That’s what he thought.

It didn’t help matters when his stomach did that swooping thing it usually only did around Mister Graves or at the thought of the man, upon seeing Alfred standing on the front stoop, holding a bunch of delicate pink carnations, some sparkling green here and there in the light from the streetlamps.

“Oh. Hello.” Credence sounded out of breath, even to himself, as if he’d been running, and not merely trying to escape Queenie’s helpful hands. His tie was crisp, his suit jacket edges sharp, and his hair had been forced into something resembling a _style_. In front of him Alfred looked positively dashing, blue eyes twinkling as he smiled, with his blond hair held in place by either magic or pomade, Credence wasn’t sure. He had on khakis, like it was a Sunday brunch they’re going to, not a seedy speakeasy, paired with a shirt that’s dark navy, under a charcoal jacket.

“Hi. Hope you don’t mind the old fashioned gesture. I suspect they have a vase waiting for them.” He heard Tina’s voice in the background, but before he could turn, Queenie was suddenly at Credence’s back, her hand warm on his shoulder, as she kissed his cheek, and stepped around to snag the bouquet from Alfred. When he looked back, Tina was watching from the kitchen with wide eyes, and trying to mouth something at him. He frowned, but she just shook her head. _‘Nevermind.’_

“Thank you, aren’t you a doll? I’ll get these in some water. You have fun now Cree. Don’t drink too much, I don't know how much hangover potion we have.”

Before he could so much as gape in protest, the door was closed behind him with a snap. So that must have been what Tina was trying to tell him, ‘ _Watch out, Q’s about to throw you under the bus in front of your date.’_ Well it had only sort of worked, as Alfred looked on the verge of laughing but hid it quickly behind a smile, holding out his arm to Credence.

“Shall we?”

Credence took it, ignoring the thumping of his heartbeat, going overtime in his chest, thudding against his ribs, and Alfred was now smiling at him, so much closer, before they disapparated.

The Blind Pig was rowdy, hidden behind a brick wall that required a password, and Alfred seemed to know everyone, or everyone knew him, so Credence was simply along for the ride, and for once, he didn’t mind being somewhat invisible. Until they’d slipped into a booth, and Alfred ordered his drink from a tiny girl whose skin had a green tint, along with shimmery wings at her back, then it was his turn.

“And what’ll ya have sweetheart?”

Credence was once again rendered speechless, and Alfred saved the day by sweeping in with a deft reply,

“Make it two bourbons and two shots of Giggle water, okay?”

“You got it.”

“Uh, thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You need to cultivate your palate somewhere. This is an excellent place to start. If you don’t like either of them, I can help. Then we can try something else.”

Credence nodded, feeling vaguely nervous, despite the calm reassurance of Alfred’s presence at his side, he almost wished the music was a touch less loud.

As if reading his thoughts, the current song ended, and a new one started up. It was jazzy still, but much slower paced, and he noticed numerous _couples_ heading to the dance floor. Their drinks arrived to distract and delay, as if in some wild madness Alfred had been planning to ask Credence to dance. Luckily, he didn’t. He merely said ‘ _Cheers_ ’ and gently clinked their glasses together while people spun and dipped a few feet away.

The giggle water was first, like a sampler, or palate cleanser, a minor taste of what the frenzy was all about, and Credence didn’t understand, not until Alfred looked over at him and a short bark of laughter left him. He started to ask what was so funny, and a peal of laughter came out instead. He swallowed, and then eyed the empty glass, before carefully trying to talk again.

“Is that… normal?”

Alfred grinned, and took a slow drink from the glass full of amber liquid, bourbon on ice, which Credence hastened to mimic, in need of something to drown the awkwardness which seemed to have befallen him.

“Quite. Why do you think it’s called that? Instant happiness. Or rather, a moment of it.”

Credence froze as he tried to swallow the liquor, which burned a touch, like hot cocoa he often drank too fast after Queenie would pour it for him in the mornings.

“Uh… I am happy. I didn’t mean to seem otherwise.”

“I know, Credence. I’m merely teasing. I do that a lot. If you were anything but comfortable with me, I trust that you wouldn’t have left your home and joined me tonight.”

Alfred eyed him for a moment that dragged on, until Credence was forced to look away, and swallow thickly. His cheeks felt hot. Everything felt too warm. Alfred was sitting next to him, but decidedly not touching him, as if wanting to be polite, and proper. It was almost painful, the lurch in his gut that followed at the realization that he _wanted_ Alfred to touch him. He _wanted_  to touch him back.

It could start simply enough, and still be polite. A drag of fingertips over Alfred’s hand still holding his drink glass, where his sleeve was folded up, and when did he remove his jacket? Credence gulped another sip, winced, and finally spoke,

“I, uh, yes. I did. I do. Trust you, that is.”

“In our line of work, I feel it’s almost necessary. Dance with me?”

Alfred asked him as if he’d not just upended the world, and Credence blinked, only to find the man getting up out of the booth, and holding out his hand. He set the glass of bourbon down and dizzily accepted, allowing himself to be pulled from the booth and guided to the very edge of the dance floor.

They weren’t drawing attention to each other, not really, the crowd of couples was shifting around slowly, as the music reached a jazzy finish, and another song began. It was just as mellow, and Credence found himself relaxing, just a hint, as Alfred’s hand braced around his own squeezed, and his other hand was placed non threateningly on the small of his back. Up that close, he noticed Alfred’s eyelashes were blond too, and he had freckles on his nose, scattered over his cheeks too, which bunch up as he smiled, before asking, “See something you like, Goldstein?”

Credence gulped, his heart was back to thudding irregularly in his chest,

“Just uh, you have nice eyes. Like the sky on a sunny day.”

“Aren’t you sweet? Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself. I think there’s gold in _‘them thar pieces of midnight.’_ ” He’s teasing again, he must be, as Credence knew better than anyone, that brown eyes were plain, boring, and most certainly not filled with any color but brown.

“Thank you.” He offered anyway, and Alfred’s hand moved, sliding down and around to grasp at his hip, before he advanced, and gently pulled on Credence’s hand, to bring them flush together. Now it was even harder to breathe _or_ think, and Credence found himself blinking so rapidly, everything blurred in a heartbeat. “You’re so lovely when you blush. You’re always lovely. Forgive me, but, do you want to get out of here?”

Credence choked on a _‘yes_ ’ and instead let out a squeak that Alfred interpreted as an affirmative, pausing only to drop some money onto the table by their half empty glasses. It was still a date, he remembered, so it’s okay that _he’s_ paying, and then Alfred’s summoned his jacket, before sweeping Credence out the door. The same grimy alleyway they landed in was dark, and secluded. It made Credence’s mouth dry to consider what Alfred might be planning, especially with the things he’s witnessed, unwilling or not in his past two decades of life, since being old enough to wander off from the church.

But they didn’t stop, Alfred just kept walking until they reached the end of the pavement, and then he pulled Credence close, as if for an embrace, then they vanish.

 

* * *

 

 

Alfred could scarcely even put two words together, with his armful of fragile and slender waif, who was in reality far, far from that. In fact, Credence was the most capable and quiet Auror Alfred thought he’d ever known, and yet, _and yet_ he was looking at him like he was afraid.

Still, after the dance they had shared, he was almost certain his intentions were loud and clear, Credence must have felt _something_ similar, or he would have said no, and they’d still be drinking slowly together.

They land directly in his apartment, just left of the door, and Credence made a sound he had no idea how to translate.

“What’s that?”

“You’re hard.”

“I’m sorry-”

Alfred tried to step back, like Credence’s hold on him had burned him, but the opposite was true. He had been halfway compromised since the second he laid eyes on Credence, and got a thorough stare in reply. Alfred didn’t mean to give away his arousal, but apparation unfortunately made close contact a necessity. Credence’s fingers encircled his wrist, keeping him close, right next to him, almost pressed against the door, until _he was_ , braced between the door and Alfred’s body and now he was the one about to let out an unearthly noise.

“Alfred… are you going to kiss me?”

Mercy lewis, _yes_ he fucking was.

Alfred freed his hand from gripping Credence’s own, and reached up to frame his face, cupping his cheek like he was something delicate to be treasured, and by Morgana he sure as fuck was.

“If you want me to.”

“Please.” It’s more of a sigh than a word, but Alfred took it as gospel, and leaned in the final gap, grazing his lips over Credence’s, and dimly wondering if he was the boy’s first kiss. He’s got a lot to live up to, he suspected. Credence fairly _melted_ against him, surging in harder, hands rising to grasp at the sides of his jacket lapels, clinging to him as best he could. It’s Credence who first rolled his hips against Alfred, and ripped a moan from his throat, forcing him to break the kiss to exclaim with mild arousal and astonishment,

“I think you’re hard too, unless that’s just a wand in your pocket?”

Credence sounded like he was hiccuping on a laugh, and Alfred reached down, slow enough to be stopped, to gently run his fingers over the bulge in the boy’s pants. It was enough to elicit a sharp whine, and when Alfred actually did it again, with the purpose of _feeling_ for exactly how much there was, his knees almost gave out. He was going to make a mess of himself if he’s not more careful.

“It’s… I’m sorry I’ve never-”

“No one’s ever touched you before, right?” Alfred didn’t know how he had been keeping composure when all he wanted to do was fall down and worship the ground the boy walked on.

Credence gave a little jerk of his head, and Alfred kissed him once more, slower, and deeper, licking into those plush lips, before pulling away to trail little kisses down his sharp jawline, and his neck, that pale column of his throat that was just _begging_ to be marked. He whispered, “Would you let me touch you, Credence? Would you let me touch your cock?”

A sound verging on a moan meeting a whimper escaped him, and Alfred glanced up to find Credence nodding again, biting his lip, as if afraid to be heard.

“It’s alright, let me hear you. No one else will. My apartment is sound proof.”

Alfred let his other hand join the one at Credence’s inseam, carefully undoing the zip and button fly, dragging the fabric down just enough to slip a hand inside, and loosely grasping around his length. Oh mercy. His mouth was watering already, and he gulped, then slowly lowered himself to kneel before Credence, glancing up from beneath hooded eyes to see how he was reacting.

Credence gawked down at him, that could be the only word for it. Credence watched Alfred with wide eyes like a deer in the headlights, and his lips were worried cherry red, not from the kissing, but his white uneven teeth nibbling at them.

“What are you-”

“Credence,” Alfred hated how his voice sounds, wrecked before he’d even done a thing, “Please, tell me I can put you-your cock in my mouth.”

He saw Credence’s throat bob again, and instead of picturing them reversed, with the boy on his knees for Alfred, all it did was make his own cock twitch, and he was desperate to do anything _for_ this boy. When did he turn into that? That, bundle of needy razor edged nerves?

“Y-you want to?”

Alfred leaned in, and just barely avoided putting his lips directly over the fabric hiding Credence’s cock from view, but instead, pressed his cheek to the roughness of his pant covered thigh, breathing shakily,

“Yes, very badly.” Alfred was gagging for it, on the verge of begging, even as he felt his own cock wetting the inside of his underwear with precome.

Unconsciously, it seemed Credence’s hands landed in his hair, gently, so gentle in how his fingers card through the straight strands. Alfred didn’t so much as watch as hear Credence inhaled sharply, and then speak,

“Okay, yes.”

That was all he needed, and Alfred tugged the remaining clothing down, fingers curled in the waistband of Credence’s underwear, then at last his cock was able to spring free. Spring, that could be called the wrong word. Ease out and dip down would be better suiting the elegant length. As Alfred tried to wrap his hand around it, he gave the shiny pink head a few quick licks, and almost got smacked in the face with it when Credence bucked forward, mumbling apologies at once. Alfred smiled, eyes fluttered shut, and said it was nothing, there’s no need to be sorry.

Precome smeared on his cheek, but all that mattered was that Credence had a damned good time of it. Alfred  quickly gave the boy’s cock a firm stroke, before splaying his free hand on the slim hip exposed by Credence’s lowered pants, and rubbed his thumb into the warm skin there, before flattening his tongue against the head of the younger man’s cock and purposefully licking right over it.

Alfred tongued at the tip of Credence’s cock for a good long moment, letting saliva build in his mouth before daring to try and it deeper into his throat, as his lips are stretched taut, he remembered vaguely to breathe through his nose, as if it was his first time too. Somehow, Credence threw all other past experiences to the wind, and it was like being set adrift at sea.

Every time Credence made a little sound from the motion of Alfred’s tongue or hand, he repeated it, just to be sure. Suckling elicited a gasp, swallowing earned him a moan, and squeezing at the base of the shaft while pulling his mouth back to tease at the head or tongue into the slit granted Alfred a strangled whimper.

“Gonna come for me? Do you want to come down my throat or on my face?”

To be perfectly honest, he’s used to either, though he could sometimes get aroused enough from someone spilling onto his face. Credence had no idea what he was talking about. It became clear by the frown on the man’s angelic face, and it only made Alfred ache and throb, as he grinned, breezily. Credence almost moaned, “Do what?”

“Spend, release, ejaculate. Where should I let you finish?”

Alfred pecked a kiss on the side of Credence’s cock just to see what he would do. The results were very pleasing, his hips jumped again, and Alfred’s hand soothed over Credence’s stomach, gentle stroking and circles of fingertips.

“I don’t want to make a mess…”

“Swallow it is.”

Alfred winked, and then moved back in, taking Credence as deep as he dared, without threatening his gag reflex. It was a challenge, but in the end, he only had two fingers encircling the base, his touch featherlight, and he’d hollowed his cheeks until they ache, while flicking his tongue against the underside of the sensitive glans.

The final touch, his secret weapon, he hummed the national anthem, and Credence cried out, a split second before hot bitter salt flooded the back of Alfred’s throat, and he squeezed the side of Credence’s waist.

“Alfred… I think I’m dizzy...”

“Oh shit.”

He pulled back off of Credence’s softening cock just in time to stand up and catch the boy. His dark lashes dusted the top of his pinked cheeks, as he dozed, and Alfred wasn’t quite carrying him to his bedroom so much as carefully dragging him, before draping him onto the decorative blankets.

He flicked a hand to Credence’s waist, vanishing his pants and making them reappear folded and neat at the end of the bed, leaving him in just his underwear, returned to rights, so he’s not lying on Alfred’s bed fully exposed.

He did feel bad, and wondered if he should partially undress, or if that would make Credence more nervous. In the end, he shucks his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, kicking away his shoes, and then gently removed Credence’s as well.

Barely seconds after he’d climbing onto the bed to watch and worry, Alfred found himself met with an awakening to rival a fairy tale. Further color blossomed in Credence’s cheeks, and his lips parted, as his dark eyes fluttered open.

“Oh god… I’m sorry.”

Alfred smiled, and it was more earnest than he could ever remember feeling with someone who was supposed to be a one night stand. He reached over to snag one of the boy’s hands, squeezing gently, as their fingers interlaced.

“Whatever for? I think you just got a touch overwhelmed.”

“More like, I held my breath too long and locked my knees.”

Alfred’s eyebrows lifted, and he choked on a laugh,

“Is that right? Well, now you know, not to do that.”

“Or maybe I should stick to lying down for those sorts of activities.”

Alfred swallowed thickly, still able to taste Credence’s come mingling with his saliva,

“Oh yeah? What other things did you want to do?”

Credence shook his head,

“I don’t know… what _to_ do.”

Alfred rubbed his thumb over the back of Credence’s knuckles, and then carefully eased out of his grip to reach over his waist, and pull him in against his body, so their faces were just inches apart.

“I could show you, if you like.”

Credence’s eyes dropped to his lips, and he licked them as a result, the sight of which managed to bring Alfred back up to full hardness,

“Okay.”

Alfred didn’t move that time, he simply let Credence come to him, and the kiss was infinitely sweeter than the frenzied passionate clash it had been before. Now their lips slid together, and when Alfred dipped his tongue to glide against Credence’s own, it was sloppy, but not unenthusiastic. The next thing he knew, Credence had somehow rolled him onto his back, and ground down into his spread legs. He recalled in that instant that he hadn’t bothered to undress all the way. Pity.

His back arched and he kissed Credence back fiercely as he came, spending into his pants before he’d even gotten either of them properly naked. When they broke apart, Credence blinked down at him, unaware, as Alfred’s heart rate stumbled.

“Will you take this off?”

Credence panted out, as his fingers tremble on their journey down Alfred’s side, and he nodded. Vanishing his pants took barely a thought, leaving him just in his open shirt and underwear, which he charmed clean as an afterthought. Credence frowned for a moment, and then smiled shyly,

“That’s handy.”

“I’ll have to teach you.”

“Do you want me to-” Credence broke off, blushing again, and Alfred smiled, indulgent but frankly _aching_ all over again at the sight of that, but not wanting to simply go off like a rocket all over the boy’s hand or face.

“I would very much prefer to ah, _have_ you. Whether just between your thighs or if you would like me to use my fingers, or there is a handy spell for that…”

“What?”

Alfred inhaled slowly, and Credence blinked down at him, adorable innocent and confused, while he carefully put a hand from the boy’s lower back to the curve of his spine, and then squeezed one of the rather plush asscheeks.

“Oh!”

Credence jumped, and as a result, thrust down right into Alfred’s cock, sending sparks of pleasure rippling down into his gut.

“Ah, yes. Now you understand?”

“You want to _fuck_ me?” Credence whispered the curse, and squeaked the end of the query and Alfred was utterly, horrifically charmed. The seducer had become the seducee, it seemed. “I do.”

Credence’s underwear wasn’t threadbare, but it was thin enough that Alfred could rub his fingers over the cleft of his ass and feel how the muscle twitched, as his hips rolled again, his own cock gave a valiant twitch, well on the way to recovering.

“Will it hurt?”

Righteous anger flared up inside him, and Alfred wanted to know who had told him such awful twisted lies, before he remembered that maybe all Credence knew of the loss of virginity was how it would be for ladies. Indeed, it could be unpleasant. With a thoughtless lover.

“No. I swear to you, I will not harm you. In fact, it may make you come again, just the sensation of my fingers opening you up. Would you like to try?”

Credence nodded, and Alfred granted him a gentle kiss, before nudging him onto the side, and then on his back, so he could sit up, and vanish the rest of their clothing. No point hiding anymore, dancing around it, they were now both naked in his bed, and going to fuck.

Alfred spared himself a single stroke, just to take off the edge, and missed the strangled gasp Credence gave him, then his fingers twisted, and his cock went down, as he bit back a moan.

He _hated_ having to do that, but it was going to be far too distracting the second he touched Credence anywhere intimately to _not_ come. Oversensitivity had always been Alfred’s main weakness, along with Credence himself.

“What did you just-”

“It’s another thing I could teach you, but only if you _like_ self abuse.”

Alfred winked so that Credence knew he wasn’t being serious, and then gently put his hands over his slender thighs, parting them so he can eye beyond the soft pink of his cock and swell of his balls.

“You can kiss me while you do _that_ , right?”

Credence asked, a low whisper, and Alfred’s eyes snapped back up to his face, ever flushed, the color spreading steadily down his neck to his chest, budding his nipples. He smiled,

“Gladly, but there’s something I haven’t told you. Besides just fingers, one _can_ use their mouth. Kiss you all over, that’s my motto.”

Alfred leaned down and didn’t delay or hold back, he ravished Credence’s lips to the best of his ability, before dipping down and nibbling over his neck, along the creamy blades of his collarbone, and paid careful attention to his nipples, testing the boy’s reaction. He didn’t seem to _mind_ it, but Alfred noticed his cock remained still, and soft from the contact.

So he moved on, nuzzled his cheek against the downy hair above Credence’s cock, which was as dark as the waves atop his head. Alfred then ran his fingers over and under Credence’s thighs, cupping the curves of his ass, squeezing and massaging the muscles. Until his mouth grazed past the boy’s navel, and Alfred bit playfully at the dip of his stomach.

Credence’s cock wept a single tear of precome that Alfred couldn’t resist swiping away, on his journey between those pale legs. He could feel the simmering heat of his own arousal threaten to come back too soon, fighting the hex as he kissed and licked past Credence’s sack, and barely nosed in against the pink of his hole.

“Oh!”

The legs framing his shoulders tightened automatically, and Alfred grinned, before exhaling and glancing up. Credence’s hands were fisting the sheets, and his cock was half hard, dripping onto his stomach.

“You’re going to put your mouth, there?”

“I’m not concerned.” A cleaning charm was all it took, and he had done them both before entering the bedroom. He curved a hand around from holding Credence’s ass, which although was a lovely pastime, it was not nearly as fun as what came next.

Alfred thumbed over the tight pucker of Credence’s hole before pressing against it slightly, watching how the digit was slowly allowed in. Alfred kissed the closest creamy bit of skin, one of Credence’s inner thighs, and waited.

“Do you… could you lick my uh, these?” Credence reached down, and gently stroked over his sack, and Alfred beamed.

“So you know how it feels? Sure thing, doll.”

Credence shivered at the pet name, but Alfred couldn’t help himself, apparently, he was acting the fool, too far gone to care. “Yes please.”

He licked up and over the silky soft skin, before sucking a little, and flicked his tongue with purpose against the first swell he could mouth over, all the while gently massaging Credence’s hole, trying to get a finger in up to the knuckle, before using the charm for lubrication.

It was not nearly as fun to open anyone up with his mouth with that slippery void of taste nonsense going on. He wished he had something with flavor. Credence squirmed under him, and he used the charm anyway, before pulling back to just tease a hand over the boy’s cock.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. I’m just wondering when you’re going to…”

“Stick it in?”

Alfred chuckled at how red Credence had gotten before nodding. “I thought I’d try getting you off again before that. Do you object?”

“Oh… how?”

“Without touching your cock? Don’t you worry. There’s always a way.”

He smirked and carefully eased his thumb back, before replacing it with a steady push of a finger, and it went in easier, as well as deeper, so that Alfred could watch as Credence reacted by thrusting down, biting his lip, and letting his eyes fall shut.

Alfred knew that it was by far his favorite thing, just watching his partners coming undone, from the simplest things.

A second finger went in beside the first and he could now curl them together, and seek out the soft ridge that would make all the difference. Not that Credence wasn’t nice and hard, fully there now, prominent vein pulsing on the underside, precome oozing with great regularity. Alfred leaned up to kiss the side of Credence’s neck, and worry another mark to match on the opposite side, just as he felt the boy’s legs twitching again.

“Alfred, that’s-”

“Good?”

“Oh god, I think I’m coming.”

Alfred groaned in response against him, and moved his fingers a bit faster, massaging right up against the spot that was making Credence shudder.

“Come for me.”

He nipped harder, and felt Credence’s arms wrapping around his back just as he shattered, clenching tight over Alfred’s fingers and spilling hot and wet onto his own stomach, catching him with a few smears of come up to his chest.

“Good boy, that’s it.”

He was mildly concerned when he pulled back and saw Credence’s cheeks shining with tears, but his mumbling assured Alfred it was only from pure delight.

“Are you going to fuck me now?”

“If I may.”

“Yes.” It was more of a sob than a word, and Alfred shivered a bit himself as he withdrew his hand, and slicked up his cock, allowing his erection to return, as arousal coiled up in his gut, he took a deep breath, and lined himself with the glistening pink of Credence’s hole, fluttering around nothing, then smoothly thrust in.

Credence’s legs framed the side of his waist, and it seemed, if he had more strength, he would be clinging to Alfred as best he could. It was quite alright for Credence to just lay there and let Alfred take his time. He couldn’t do anything but focus on _not coming_ immediately, the tight wet hot grip of Credence’s ass on his cock was more than a little distracting.

Another kiss happened, it was frantic, and sloppy, more than anything just Alfred breathing against Credence, not quite brushing their lips together, as his arms remained wound around his shoulders, and he was begging Alfred for more, harder, faster, _‘It’s okay, I can take it.’_

But Alfred didn’t want it to hurt for Credence. He wanted it to be so good that Credence won’t ever think back on his first time with a hint of regret.

So he held back, and just languidly moved. He started thrusting with purpose when he noticed how Credence let out a soft whimper, or a low moan upon his cock hitting something that has to be his prostate.

He lunged for it again and again, until Credence cried out, and he then shivered through _another_ climax.

That was too much, and it wasn’t until then that Alfred finally gave in, and started chasing his own orgasm. It took maybe a handful of seconds before white overwhelmed his vision, and he eventually lost the fight against holding back.

His cock pulsed inside Credence before he could dream of pulling back and not making a mess, as his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the boy, Alfred thought he heard Credence thanking him.

When his heart rate resumed normal time, or as normal as he could bear, he knelt enough to pull away, and then rolled onto his side, splayed out on his back. His eyes were locked on the ceiling, so when Credence moved, he had a split second fear that the boy was leaving, done with him.

That was _his_ move, that was his job, that’s just what he does. But Credence’s slim arm slipped over his waist, and then his cheek was pressing to Alfred’s shoulder. He’s cuddling Alfred, and it was so painfully sweet it made his eyes sting.

“That was nice. It didn’t hurt a bit. Thank you.” His hand flailed a moment before landing on Credence’s head, fingers stroking his sweat damp hair, as he tried to make his voice work. “You’re very welcome, Credence.”

“Can I stay? Is that alright?” Alfred would say no, normally. Nothing about _what they just did could be called_ normal. One time flings weren’t usually so tender, or mind blowing.

“Yes.”

Cooling magic drifted on his skin, and Alfred realizes Credence just cleaned them, like the gentleman he clearly wasn’t, considering he’d forgotten that he’d left them both covered in their own come, and in Credence’s case, tacky from drying lube.

“Thanks for that I, uh, usually-”

“I would have ruined my pants.”

Alfred felt a fully authentic laugh bubble up out of his throat, and he shook the bed with the force of it. “You’re right. Scandalized your sisters.”

“Oh god. They may wonder where I am…” Credence trailed off, and Alfred snorted before he could stop himself,

“I suspect... Queenie knows.”

Credence sniffed, “Yeah?”

Alfred’s arm tightened around the boy’s back, and then he hummed, mostly to himself,

“She threatened me, you know.”

“I’m sorry. She’s a little… overprotective.”

“It’s okay. I think, I have a bit of a history. I’m a rakish sort. Among men, only after men, at least.”

Credence swallowed, he could feel every bit of movement, then his long fingers drag down Alfred’s chest, as goosebumps lift in their wake, “So you’re only interested in men too?”

“Yes. Far as I know.”

Credence heaved a sigh,

“I always thought something was wrong with me, being like that. From my original upbringing. My ma called the things I felt wickedness, wrong in the eyes of God.” Alfred’s nostrils flare,

“Well, she’s the one who’s wrong. You’re a lovely creature. God didn’t put you in MACUSA to tempt us all. Well, maybe he did.” He smiled to himself, and Credence sat up to kiss him. Lazy, soft, it was wonderful, but he was so very tired. “Forgive me, if I fall asleep mid sentence.” It was Credence’s turn to hum, the sound vibrating into his skin, “Alright. I forgive you…”

 

* * *

 

 

And so it went, on and on, once or twice a week for several months, Alfred would stop by Credence’s desk and offer to grab lunch with him, or dinner after work, then they ended up at his place. The drinks beforehand were a formality, and Credence tended to be the one who dragged _him_ off to the bedroom, with some sort of _‘I missed you today_ ,’ or _‘I need you right now_ ,’ sentiment to sweeten the fact that Alfred was treating their encounters like casual sex.

Until it wasn’t.

The night that Credence accidentally called him _Percival_ with a hand on his head, and his cock down Alfred’s throat everything lurched to a painful halt. The fact that hearing it hurt more than being manhandled by the fingers tight in his hair was enough to stop him, and make him have a long hard think about just what the fuck they were doing.

Then Credence was flat on his stomach, drooling into the pillow as Alfred closed his eyes, holding him tightly as he thrust in and out with barely a thought for anything but to continue hitting that perfect spot that would ensure he came just before Alfred did.

That’s when the second worst thing ever happened.

“Oh, perfect, yes, so tight, _Mister Graves_ …”

He bit his tongue, but there was a very good chance Credence hadn’t even noticed, shaking through his own climax, as Alfred finished mortifyingly quick, and hoping that the bed would swallow him up in a hot second.

He rolled off of Credence and that was when he looked over, linking their hands together, before kissing Alfred on the temple sweetly. “Thank you for that.”

“What?”

“Trying that ridiculous whiskey with me. I’ve never had anything Irish before.”

Alfred hummed nervously, and then shrugged,

“Just whiskey. I should thank you.”

“Sorry about earlier.”

Alfred’s blood went cold. “Oh? What did you do?” Credence was bright pink, and worrying his bottom lip,

“Called out our dear Director’s christian name?”

“Oh. That.”

Credence swallowed, “I’ve always had a bit of a… well. He’s awfully handsome isn’t he?” Alfred sighed, and then nodded, “Yeah he is, can’t argue that.” Handsome, dashing, powerful and very dangerous in a fight. He was an incredible asset to MACUSA and all the Aurors. Credence squirmed, and loosened their hands.

“That’s kind of the thing, Lee. I uh, I think I might need some time to get over this dumb infatuation. It’s becoming a problem. You don’t deserve this. Me, thinking about someone else, when I’m with you, and you, why… you could have _anyone._ ”

Alfred shook his head, but he could see that Credence was serious, he’d probably been thinking how to say it, how to break the news for a good while. Well, they’d had a good run, hadn’t they? Almost a year of on again off again playing around, acting like it wasn’t serious? He had, at least.

“Oh.”

“You don’t need me holding you back, Lee. I can’t do this to you.” Credence reached over and stroked a bit of wild blond back from Alfred’s eyes, and the tender though unnecessary gesture made something inside his chest ache. “That’s not true. That’s b-”

He bit his tongue again. _‘Better not say anything stupid. He’ll hate you more.’_

“I should… go.”

Credence had pulled away completely, climbed out of the bed, leaving the warmth of the sheets, and stepped into his shoes, charming his clothing back on. Already the whiskey was curdling in Alfred’s gut, leaving a bad taste in his mouth, unrelated to anything of Credence’s he’d ever tasted. Usually the goodbye’s were his thing. Not anymore. “See you Monday then, doll.”

“Right.... Goodbye Alfred.”

 

Credence might have thought himself unworthy, but Alfred decided if he had to lose the young man to someone, best to lose to the Director.

At least, _in theory._

 

* * *

 

 

**T B C**


End file.
